For Time and Forever
by Numb3rsfan
Summary: Nine year old Bo goes missing and is presumed dead when the remains of a body wash up on shore in Hazzard creek. Luke, not believing a word of what the local law inforcement says, goes out to find his younger cousin and bring him home.


Dukes of Hazzard

Title: For Time and Forever

Author: Numb3rsfan

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: Warner Brothers and company own and operate DOH. No profit was made and no copywrite violation was intended in the making of this story.

Author's Notes: The title For Time and Forever belongs to Henry M. Morris, no copywrite violation was intended in the use of the title.

Summary: Nine year old Bo goes missing and is presumed dead when the remains of a body wash up on shore in Hazzard creek. Luke, not believing a word of what the local law inforcement says, goes out to find his younger cousin and bring him home.

Chapter One

It was a quiet, peaceful day in Hazzard.

The birds were chirping, the bugs were busy buzzing and flying around and younger cousin's were being as annoying as ever!

Thirteen year old Lukas Duke had been sitting quietly on the shore of Hazzard Creek for nearly an hour and a half and in that span of time his younger cousin Bo Duke had not shut his mouth...not once!

To say that Luke was fed up was the gross understatement of the year in Hazzard, and right about now Luke was tempted to tie Bo to his fishing pole and use him as bait!

"See, dat's how I feel 'bout them...What do you think Luke?" Bo asked his older cousin.

He had been sitting a few inches away from Luke, explaining to his older cousin the evils of the Hazzard Public School bullies who, it seemed, did nothing except pick on little Bo Duke.

A time or two Bo had attempted to fight back, only to be laughed at and scorned at by the bigger kids.

Luke, although he didn't laugh at his cousin when those situations arose, he never stopped to help defend Bo either.

This hurt Bo, but he knew that bringing it up in a casual conversation with Luke would get him nowhere.

Luke just stared blankly at his cousin, but before he had to reply the sound of many children coming down the road filled the silence.

Bo just had enough time to hug on tightly to Luke as Jethro and Clark Bodine, the two children whom Bo had dubbed the' Hazzard High Hellrazers' came into view.

Those two children were the public menance and all around bully of young Bo' s life in school and out.

With Luke standing right beside him, Bo felt safe, or at least moderatly safe with Jethro and Clark still approaching.

Once they were close enough to be heard without having to yell, Jethro said, "Well if it isn't the little Duke baby! What'cha doing here Luke? Babysittin' this little wimp?"

"I don't know why it concerns you Jethro, but yes I am!" Luke replied, desiding to stick up for his younger cousin...at least for now.

"Why, he ain't good for nothin'...cept' to be used as a punchin' bag!" Clark said.

"Watch your tongue Clark, or I'm gonna make you choke on it!" Luke warned as his anger rose up a notch.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. Look, my knees are shaking!" Clark replied mockingly as he mocking made his knees shake.

"What'cha goin ta do sissy? Fight us?" Jethro asked.

Luke raised up his hands and bawled them into fists.

He had just about had enough of these two punks and if they didn't leave soon he would lash out at them.

"You two better leave, now or I'll.." Luke threatened, but he was inturrupted when his Uncle Jesse's pickup-truck came into view and stopped right behind Jethro and Clark.

"Hello boys, what'cha two up to?" Jesse asked.

"Nothin' much sir." Jethro and Clark said.

"I wasn't asking YOU two." Jesse replied as he fixed his gaze on his eldest nephew who still had his fists raised.

"Luke, Bo, hope in and I'll give you both a lift home." Uncle Jesse offered.

Nodding his thanks towards his uncle since he inadvertantly helped Luke get out of fighting, Luke turned,grabbed his and Bo's fishing poles and bait while Bo grabbed the five fish that Luke had caught.

As they were making their way to Jesse's truck, Jethro grabbed Bo's arm and said, "Better watch your back Duke, cuz' you'll never know when ya might find yerself alone in this world."

With that said, Jethro let Bo go.

Bo hurriedly backed away from Jethro and clammered into the pickup truck with Luke following close behind.

As the truck began to move, young Bo Duke raised up his sleeve and looked at his arm where the bruises from where Jethro had grabbed him, began to show.

Bo heard a small gasp and looked quickly at Luke who was gazing down at Bo's arm in shock.

Moving quickly Bo smoothed the sleeve back over the bruises and placed his hands in his lap.

If Uncle Jesse had seen the bruises he would have stopped the truck and would have demanded to know what had happened.

When Bo was met with silence, he knew that he was safe from having to explain to Uncle Jesse, but Bo knew that he would have to tell what Jethro had told him, to Luke who was still looking at Bo's covered arm.

Bo looked at Luke and waited until he had eye contact with his older cousin.

Bo silently begged Luke not to say a word about this, and somehow Luke must have heard his request for he carefully nodded his head and turned to look at the passing pine trees as Jesse pulled in to the Duke farm.

Chapter Two

Luke opened the door of the truck and jumped out, seconds later Bo followed him out and shut the door to the truck before turning and walking briskly into the farmhouse.

Luke watched him go with worry in his eyes.

Seeing those bruises on Bo's arm only hightened Luke's newfound sense of security towards Bo.

Luke had no doubt in his mind that Jethro Bodine had given Bo those bruises, but Luke didn't want to jump to conclusions. He would just play it cooly and wait and see.

Clearing his throat, Luke headed inside the farmhouse as well.

He quickly found his other cousin Daisy sitting on the couch watching the mid afternoon cartoons while Jesse was in the kitchen making dinner.

Bo was nowhere to be found so Luke figured that he must be hiding out in the bedroom.

Moving cautiously, Luke entered the bedroom to find Bo lying down on his bed.

Luke approached the bed and stopped when he heard the tell-tale hics in Bo's voice that signaled to Luke that the younger boy was crying!

Grimicing in sympathy, Luke sat down by Bo and placed a comforting hand on Bo's shoulder.

Luke knew all about bullies from his time is fifth and sixth grade. Tommie Greenmeadow and Charlie Billows had always picked on him until Luke had gotten fed up and had fought them.

The teacher had come out, saw them fighting and had broken them up.

All three of the boys had been given detention, but after that Charlie and Tommie never bothered Luke, since they didn't want any more colorful shiners to show their parents!

Feeling pressure on his shoulder Bo slightly gasped and turned his head to see Luke sitting there next to him.

"Hey Bo, you alright?" Luke asked softly.

Bo sniffled and sat up to face his younger cousin.

Luke could tell from Bo's reddened nose and eyes that he had started to cry the moment that they had arrived home!

Knowing that Bo probably didn't want to talk about what happened, Luke did the only thing he could and reached over to hug Bo.

Bo met Luke half way and hugged Luke with all of his might.

After a minute Luke asked, "Did those two jerks threaten you?"

Bo raised his head and looked at Luke with eyes full of fear.

"It's alright Bo, I'm not gonna do anything drastic... I just want to protect you." Luke replied.

"Honest?" Bo asked.

"Honest." Luke assured.

Gulping Bo began haltingly to tell Luke what Jethro had said.

Once he had finished, Luke nearly swore a blue streak!

"Bo, I swear to you that I will not allow anything to happen to you. You are more important to me than anything else in this world!" Luke said.

Luke saw a ghost of a smile grace Bo's lips as the younger boy hugged Luke again.

"Thanks Luke." Bo whispered into Luke's ear.

"Eh, what are cousin's for? Right?" Luke asked as he snaked out a hand and tickled Bo's ribs.

Bo's ribs, toes and back were the only places where he was tickilish, and whenever he wanted to, Luke took full advantage of them.

Skrieking with laughter, Bo flopped back down onto his bed and tried to bat Luke's hands away, but Luke chuckled and moved on to Bo's back.

Bo continued to shriek as he tried to get away from Luke's tickilish fingers as they, time after time, found their mark and sent him into a laughing fit.

All to soon Uncle Jesse called the boy's in to the kitchen for dinner.

By that time both Luke and Bo were tired out and wearily trudged into the kitchen and sat down in their usual seats.

Jesse sat at the head of the table with Bo on his right, with Daisy sitting next to Bo and Luke sitting across from Bo on Jesse's left.

Grabbing the pot of chili, Jesse dished out a portion and handed it to Bo who passed it down to Daisy.

Jesse dipped out another bowlful and handed this one to Bo, who carefully sat it down.

Jesse then dipped one out for Luke who did the exact same thing as Bo.

Finally, Jesse dipped a bowl of chili out for himself and sat it down at his place of the table.

After seating himself, Jesse, Bo, Luke and Daisy folded their respective hands together and listened as Jesse blessed the food and thanked God for it.

Once he was done everyone began to chow down.

The meal was short and sweet.

After everyone had finished eating, Jesse put the food up while Bo and Luke did the dishes.

Daisy went outside to play with the animals until it was time for her to come in.

While they were washing the plates, Bo said, "Do ya think tat' Jeethro and Clark will try somethin'?"

"You can count on it Bo, but if they do they'll have ta get by me first!" Luke replied.

Bo smiled and took the clean, damp plate from Luke and began to dry it.

Chapter Three

Jethro and Clark Bodine sat on the porch at their house as they folded up a rather large burlap sack and sharpened their hunting knives.

"So, what have you got planned for that little sissy?" Clark asked his older brother.

Ever since returning home Jethro had been planning his revenge on Bo Duke.

Clark knew that his older brother would stop at nothing to make that little whiner pay for telling on them in class.

Earlier that day Jethro had been throwing spit wads at Susan Lynn when Bo had called the teacher and had told infront of everyone present in the class, just what the Bodine brothers were doing.

The teacher, who just also happened to be the principle for the entire school gave the boys two and a half hours of dentention for their misdeed.

What was worse was that she praised Bo Duke for his truthfulness and had allowed him to get the first of many cookies that she had brought for her class that day.

"That little whiner is the teacher's pet. She's always telling him what a good boy he is...it just drives me nuts!" Jethro muttered.

"Tell me about it!" Clark replied as he closed his hunting knife and laid it down on the porch.

"Alright bro, this is gonna go like clockwork. Jesse Duke will drop Bo off at the hairpen about a quarter of a mile from the school. At exactly 8:49 Bo will reach the old Thunder Ridge bridge. Remember the old cave that's just on the other side of the bridge?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah." Clark said.

"We'll take Bo Duke there. We'll stuff him in this sack and them steal my grandpa's truck to take the little brat across the state line. Once we're about two hours away from the state line we'll beat the brat and dump him out at the game preserve that's 90 miles from the state line. Then we high tale it back to Hazzard and pick up my cousin." Jethro said.

"You mean the dead one?" Clark asked.

"Yep! My dad still hasn't buried him, plus he looks sort of like Bo." Jethro replied.

"Ok, then what?" Clark asked.

"Well, we disguise the body and then toss it in the river where it will be found." Jethro said.

"So the townspeople will think that the body is Bo Duke?" Clark asked.

"Yep!" Jethro replied.

A smile grew on Clark's face as he thought about the expressions on the Duke family's face when they learn that Bo had drowned!

"It's perfect!" Clark praised.

"I knew you'd see genius when you saw it!"Jethro replied.

The front door opened and the boy's father's shadow was seen.

"Alright boys better come in now, it's gettin' dark out."

"Yes sir." Both boys said in unison.

Rising Jethro whispered to Clark, "We need to be up at 5:30 sharp to get everything ready."

"You can count on me, bro." Clark whispered back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke stifled a yawn as he moved another one of his checkers pieces and took out two of Uncle Jesse's pieces.

"Not bad, Luke, not bad." Uncle Jesse said as he gazed at the board.

"Was taught by the best!" Luke replied with a smile on his face.

Uncle Jesse chuckled as he reached the other side of the board and tapped his piece.

"King me!" He said.

Sighing, Luke placed a second piece on top of Uncle Jesse's piece.

Glancing at the couch, Luke saw that Bo was snoozing lightly while Daisy was watching the nightly news.

Uncle Jesse followed Luke's gaze to Bo and Daisy and sighed.

"Maybe we should call it a night,'sides you, Bo and Daisy have school in the mornin'." Uncle Jesse said as he stood and moved the checker board and small table back to the corner.

"Yes, sir." Luke replied as he also stood and went over to Bo's side.

Smiling, Luke carefully lifted Bo onto his shoulder and carried the smaller boy back to their room while Uncle Jesse took Daisy back to her's.

Upon reaching their bedroom, Luke went over to the far bed and laid Bo down into it. He was just pulling the blanket over Bo's form when Bo opened his eyes and yawned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya." Luke apologized.

"S'alright. Wasn't that tired anyways." Bo replied.

"Really? Because you were sleepin' the sleep of the dead." Luke joked.

Bo rolled his eyes and said, "You're a laugh riot, cuz."

Luke chuckled and turned just in time to see Uncle Jesse enter the room with a small bottle and a spoon.

He crossed to Bo's bed and sat down at Bo's feet.

"Oh, Uncle Jesse, do I have'ta take that stuff?" Bo whined.

"Yes, Bo. The doctor said to take it until it was all gone." Jesse replied as he poured the pink medicine into the spoon and held it carefully out to Bo.

Bo refused to open his mouth and only a stern look from Uncle Jesse made Bo open his mouth so that Uncle Jesse could place the spoon in Bo's mouth.

"Look at it this way Bo, it could'a been worse. The doc could have had ya take your medicine by those needles." Luke said.

Bo shuddered because he hated needles with a passion! Everytime he had to have a shot he'd scream and holler and when the needle pierced his skin, he nearly fainted!

Luke listened to Bo cough and nearly choke as he swallowed the vile tasting medication and greedily reached for the glass of water on the nightstand.

Glancing out the darkened window, Luke recalled what had happened to his younger cousin just two weeks ago.

He and Bo had gone hunting when Bo had stepped on to some old, rain soaked boards that had covered an abandoned well.

The boards, being weakened by the rain the night before had given way under Bo's weight and had sent the unsuspecting child fifty feet down into the cold, dank, disgusting water.

Luke had heard Bo scream and had turned around just in time to see Bo drop out of sight!

Luke had turned and had made his way back to the hole.

Looking in, Luke couldn't see Bo, but he could hear him crying.

Luke feared for Bo because he knew that Bo wasn't an excellent swimmer and if he panicked, Bo wouldn't know what to do!

Since no one was around, Luke had to make a choice.

After assurences from Bo that he was ok, Luke left his younger cousin and had high-tailed it back to the farm to get his Uncle Jesse.

Uncle Jesse had paled at this news, but he also rose up swiftly and went out to the barn to grab several lengths of rope.

Motioning for his nephew to climb into the truck, Jesse quickly stashed the ropes in the back before he hopped in, started the engine and quickly drove off to Bo's rescue.

By the time Jesse and Luke had arrived back at the scene, Bo had panicked and had floundered around till his head had dissipeared under the water.

He had quickly lost conciousness and didn't hear or see the rope hit the water beside him.

When Jesse or Luke didn't hear a response to their call, they both became worried.

"Let me go down, Uncle Jesse." Luke said.

"No, it's to dangerous!" Jesse replied.

"But, Uncle Jesse, Bo' s life is at stake!" Luke shot back.

Uncle Jesse was about to decline when he saw Luke's eyes.

With a defeated sigh Jesse pulled the rope back up and secured it to Luke.

Carefully he lowered Luke down into the well.

After two minutes Luke reached the water and felt around for Bo.

Thankfully, when Bo lost conciousness, his coat had caught on a piece of a tree branch and that had prevented him from dissipearing into the murky depths.

When Luke's hand brushed across Bo's arm, Luke gave a shout and pulled Bo up into his arms.

Luke's joyful shout turned to alarm when he had discovered that Bo wasn't breathing!

Swiftly, Jesse pulled the two boys out and had proceeded to give Bo mouth-to-mouth.

After one more minute, Jesse had Bo breathing on his own.

Sighing, Jesse and Luke had taken Bo to the hospital where the doctor checked him over and assured them that they had gotten Bo out in time.

The doctor then prescribed some medicine for Bo before sending him home.

Luke was snapped out of his reverie when Uncle Jesse stood and said, "Night boys."

Both boys said, "Night Uncle Jesse."

Smiling to himself Uncle Jesse turned, flipped out the lights and closed the door behind him.

Bo and Luke got comfortable under the covers and shut their eyes.

Minutes later they were both asleep, both unaware of what the morning would bring.

Chapter Four

At the appropriate time, Jethro climbed out of bed and awakened his younger brother.

Both brother's stood, grabbed what they needed and exited the house.

If their plan was to work, they would need to be perfectly coordinated.

After reaching the caves where they would lay in wait for Bo, Jethro reached into his knapsack for the bag full of bacon and biscuits.

He handed some of the bacon to Clark who greedily bit into it and savored the good ole' country flavor.

"Alright, the way I figure, that ole' sissy should be gettin' up right about now. Then he'd take about ten to fifteen minutes ta git ready and eat a little somethin' then he, his two cousins and his uncle would get in the truck to head for school. Their uncle would drop Bo off first, so that gives us more time with the whiner.." Jethro said.

"Where's grandpa's pickup?" Clark asked.

"I hid it in the wheat stalks just up the road." Jethro replied.

Clark nodded his head as he reached into the sack and took out a biscuit and bit into it.

Jethro smiled as he also took a biscuit and began to eat it, while all the while the burlap sack and the knives lay at their sides, ready for use.

-----------------------------------------------------

"BO, LUKE IF YOU DON'T RISE AND SHINE RIGHT NOW...!" Uncle Jesse yelled.

Before he could even finish his sentence, both boys were up and throwing on their school clothes.

Uncle Jesse came and tapped on the door before opening it. Looking in he saw Bo and Luke tying their shoes.

"Breakfast's ready." Jesse informed them.

"Kay, we'll be there in a sec." Luke replied.

Jesse nodded and then closed the door.

"What do ya thinks' for breakfast?" Bo asked as he straightened and grabbed his knapsack.

Luke sniffed the air before he replied, "By the smell of it, I'd say scrambled eggs, bacon and toast."

Bo smiled and licked his lips. He always loved his Uncle Jesse's eggs and bacon. To him they were the best in the whole world!

Luke also straightened and glanced at the clock on the far wall.

"Come on cuz' we only have ten minutes to eat." Luke said.

Bo nodded and headed out the door, hot on Luke's heels.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo had finished with his breakfast in the time span of six and one half minutes.

Luke was done four minutes later.

"Alright boys, go brush yer' teeth and grab yer' stuff. I'll be a'waitin' outside for ya." Uncle Jesse said as he grabbed the plates and placed them in the sink.

Nodding, both boys headed for the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Three minutes later they were outside and climbing in to the pickup truck's back while Daisy rode in the cab of the truck so as not to mess up her hair.

Uncle Jesse started the truck and eased it on to the street.

Slowly he picked up speed until he was cruisin' at 40 miles an hour down the dirt roads.

"Well, have a good day at school, cuz." Luke said as he hugged Bo.

"You too, Luke." Bo replied as he waited for the truck to slow.

One minute later, Jesse applied the brakes and pulled to a stop at the exact spot where he usually dropped Bo off on every school day.

"Have a good day Bo, and be careful!" Uncle Jesse said.

"Yes, sir." Bo said.

He waited until Uncle Jesse's pickup had dissipeared from view before he began to walk to school.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Jethro and Clark had just opened their hunting knives when they heard the sound of feet approaching their location.

Nodding to his brother, Jethro and Clark took up their positions just behind the brush.

Carefully peeking through the brush, Clark saw Bo just stepping off the bridge, Nodding to his brother, Clark's hand carefully tightened around the sack.

As Bo walked by, Jethro and Clark jumped out and instantly shoved Bo into the sack!

"What the..HEY LET ME OUT!" Bo yelled as he struggled to get out.

Jethro and Clark just laughed at Bo's feeble attempts to escape.

"Not this time Bo Duke. This time you're all mine." Jethro said as he kicked the sack, hard.

"You mean are's." Clark said as he also took a kick at the sack.

"Yeah, that's what I meant." Jethro replied as Bo yelped after being kicked in the head.

"I think we should take this somewhere more private." Jethro said.

"Like where, bro?" Clark asked.

"Oh, I was thinkin' the Chickisaw Game Preserve. Ain't no one gonna find him there, that's for sure!" Jethro replied.

Clark smiled at Bo's frantic attempts to escape continued.

"No..Please!" Bo said as he clawed at the inside of the bag.

"To late ya little sissy, ya had yer' chance!" Jethro said as he grabbed the end of the bag and began to drag it towards the pickup truck.

Chapter Five

Bo yelped loudly as Jethro purpously dragged him over a small log.

"Quit yer cryin!" Clark ordered as he jogged up and kicked the sack.

Both boys heard Bo's sharp intake of air as he tried to draw in a deep breath.

"Alright, nice shot!" Jethro said as he high-fived his little brother.

"Was nothin' really." Clark said as they reached the truck.

Quickly Clark and Jethro grabbed the sack and dumped it in to the back.

Jethro climbed in with the sack while Clark went around to the driver's side door.

"Take Old Pine road to th' county line, then I'll drive the rest of the way." Jethro said.

"Old Pine road? Bro, that was nearly washed out in the flood we had last month!" Clark said.

"I know, which makes it a perfect road ta take!" Jethro shot back.

Clark shrugged his shoulders, started the truck and headed towards the Old Pine road.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

As Jesse Duke dropped Luke and Daisy off at their school, his big toe started hurting, and when Jesse Duke's big toe starts hurtin' it means that there's trouble brewin' on the horizon!

Glancing around didn't show anything out of the ordinary, so with extra caution Jesse backed out of the school parking lot and headed for home, never realizing that what would happen a few hours from now would change his life forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, stop here!" Jethro commanded.

The truck skidded to a stop at Hazzard Creek which was just inside the state line.

Turning, Jethro opened the sack a little so that Bo could see what he was doing.

"Well, Glad to see that yer awake, because I really don't want to explain this, I'd rather demonstrate." Jethro said as he uncovered the dead body of his blond haired cousin.

The dead body had slash marks on his chest, neck and face and was hardly recognizable to anyone!

"Say hello to Bo Duke, or at least what the people of Hazzard and your uncle will think is you!" Jethro said as he ripped off Bo's shirt and put it on the dead body.

It was a perfect fit!

Bo put his hands around his chest in fright as Jethro picked up the dead body of his cousin and threw it into the rushing steam.

"No one is gonna be lookin' for ya because they'll think that you're already dead, course what they won't know is that you'll be very much alive...for now!" Jethro said smugly as he signaled to Clark to get out of the truck.

"Everything's on schedule bro. Just as soon as we dump Bo off at the Preserve, we'll just have enough time to make it back to Hazzard, ditch grandpa's truck and get back to school before rescess!" Clark said.

"That's what I planned on!" Jethro said as he handed Clark his hunting knife.

"Alright Clark, it's your turn to watch him. If he moves, kill him." Jethro said as he hopped down and headed for the driver's seat of the truck.

Bo shivered with fright and tucked himself into a tight, little ball as the truck began to move again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bo had no idea how far they had gone, but when the truck finally stopped infront of an old fence with a sign on it that read '**CHICKISAW COUNTY GAME PRESERVE. NO TRESSPASSING. TRESSPASSERS WILL BE SHOT.'**

Bo didn't complain and Jethro dragged him up and out of the truck.

"From here on you're on yer own. I bet you won't even last a week!" Jethro said.

"How 'bout a day?" Clark asked.

"Maybe not even that! Who knows what sort of wild animals live in this here Preserve!" Jethro said.

Bo gulped as Jethro pulled out a bolt cutter and snapped open a piece of the fence big enough for Bo to crawl through.

"We'll let you live this time you sissy, but if we ever and I do mean EVER catch sight of you in Hazzard again, we won't be so forgiving!" Jethro warned.

Bo didn't say anything, he just looked down at his shoes.

"You understand?" Jethro asked as he shoved him down.

Bo hit the ground hard, banging his head against the wooden post that held the sign.

Grimicing, Bo placed his hand on the back of his head and when he drew it back, he saw blood.

"You better answer me boy! I said do you understand?" Jethro asked angerly.

"Yes, sir. I understand." Bo replied.

"Good, now get!" Jethro ordered as he pointed in to the Game Preserve.

Just after Bo had passed in, Jethro tossed him a pocketknife.

"Just saw ya won't be totally defenseless!" Jethro said as he and Clark headed back for the truck

Bo waited a few minutes after the Bodine brothers had left before he turned tail and ran full speed in to the game preserve.

Chapter Six

Bo crashed through some underbrush as he came to the edge of a small stream.

He was so tired that he decided to sit down and rest while he thought about what he should do.

Bo knew that he couldn't go back because, one he had no way TO get back and two, he didn't want to run in to the Bodine brothers.

Reaching in to his pocket Bo withdrew the small pocketknife that Jethro had 'given' to him, if nothing else, Bo could always use it to take his own life if the situation ever called for that.

Deciding that he was a little hot, young Bo removed his boots and placed his feet in the cool, rushing water.

The water felt so good on his feet, so Bo lay down and closed his eyes and let his feet trail in the water.

In any other time and place, Bo would be having the time of his life, but not here and now.

Here and now the young boy was terribly alone, with no family and or friends for at least 100 miles, and no way to get home even if he wanted to.

Suddenly, now more than ever Bo missed his family, especially his cousin Luke.

Luke had always been there for him, been able to protect him, but now Luke wasn't there, and Bo was on his own, this was something that Bo did NOT want under any circumstances.

Bo sat up and crossed his arms and laid them on his knees as he thought back to all those happy times with Luke, when suddenly, for some strange reason he heard a voice inside his head telling him the words that he had heard as a child.

_"I won't always be there for you Bo, but God will."_

Those were the words spoken to Bo by his father just a few short hours before his father's life had been cut short in that tragic accident that took both his parents lives and had left him in the custody of his Uncle Jesse.

"I miss ya daddy. I miss ya so much." Bo mumbled as the tears ran down his face and into the stream.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man Joe, ya are nev'a goin' ta catch anything that way!" John said to his fishing partner as they fished in Hazzard Creek.

"You don't know what yer talking about John!" Joe replied as he cast his fishing line into the water again.

Sighing, John shook his head and turned back to his own line.

Seconds later John's eyes fell on something that was stuck to a rock a little way's away.

"What's that?" John asked.

"What's what?" Joe asked as he turned around to face his partner.

"There. On the rocks!" John said as he pointed to the yellow clad blob that was trapped on the rocks.

Swiftly, the two fishermen rowed their boat closer to the rocks, but that was when they saw that the blob was a body of a small, blond haired boy.

"Oh my.." John said as he carefully pulled the body up and into the boat.

"Is he alive?" Joe asked as he sat there in shock, staring at the body.

John shaily put two fingers to the boy's neck to check for a pulse, but withdrew them when he couldn't find one.

"No. This' boy's dead." John replied.

"Who is he?" Joe asked.

"Don't know." John replied.

Slowly, Joe reached in to check the tag on the shirt, hoping against hope that it would have a name.

On one side of the tag was the washing instructions, but on the other side was a name, written in magic marker.

"Bo Duke." Joe read.

"Did you just say Duke?" John asked.

"Yeah, why?" Joe asked.

"Jesse Duke is a long time friend of mine. He lives out in just about the middle of no where with his two nephew's Bo and Luke Duke and his niece Daisy." John said.

"Bo Duke? That's the name on this shirt!" Joe said, showing the tag to his friend.

"Then this boy is.." John gasped as he realized who this dead boy was!

"Bo Duke." Joe finished quietly.

Both men sat in silence as the realization of their discovery washed over them.

"We have ta tell him." John said.

Nodding, Joe covered the body, grabbed his paddle and helped John row to shore.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse was tending to Maudene the mule when two men in a pickup truck rolled in.

Looking in to the cab, Jesse saw his old time best friend John Reed and someone else he didn't recognize.

Slowly, John exited the truck and went over to Jesse.

"Well I'll be...John Reed, it's good ta see ya again!" Jesse said excitedly as he shook John's hand.

"Yeah, um this is my partner Joe Talbot, he and I were fishing on Hazzard Creek." John said, introducing his buddy to Jesse.

"Pleased ta meet ya!" Jesse said as he shook Joe's hand.

"Same here, sir." Joe replied politely.

"Um, Jesse. I have a question to ask you." John said.

"Ok, go ahead." Jesse said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"How old would your nephew Bo be?" John asked.

"He's nine right now. He'll turn ten in two months. Why do you ask?" Jesse asked.

John looked at Joe as he thought, _'Nine years old. He was to young to die!'_

"Jesse, there's no easy way to say this, so I'll just go ahead an' say it. When Joe and I we're fishing we found a body. It was your nephew, Bo." John said.

"What!" Jesse asked, totally in shock.

Waving Jesse to follow him, John went to the back of the pickup truck and uncovered the dead boy's head.

Jesse took one look at the boy and logic told him that the unrecognizable face he was looking at was Bo.

Slowly the grief overtook him and he slumped into the wooden chair that was suddenly behind him.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but he was dead when we found him." John said softly but Jesse didn't hear him.

The tears streamed down Jesse's face as he knew without a shadow of a doubt that Bo, his own nephew was dead. Cut down at such a tender age!

_'What was he doing at the Creek anyways? He was supposed to be in school!'_ Jesse thought angrily, but somehow, he couldn't stay angry at Bo, for when Jesse was younger, he just like the rest of the other boys, liked to play hooky as well.

"Joe and I will pick up Luke and Daisy if you need us to." John offered.

'_Luke and Daisy! What are they gonna' say?'_ Jesse wondered as he wiped some of the tears from his eyes.

"Nope. I'm their uncle, and they should hear it from me." Jesse said as he stood and headed towards his truck.

Chapter Seven

SLAM!

Jesse flinched at the sound of the boy's bedroom door slammed shut.

Luke had taken the news about Bo's death rather well, but Daisy had cried all the way home, and now she was laying on her bed crying her eyes out!

Jesse made to turn away from the boy's..Luke's bedroom when he heard the sound of soft sobbing, and knew that Luke was finally letting his grief come.

A small voice in the back of his mind told Jesse to go in and try to comfort the thirteen year old, but Jesse knew that he couldn't give Luke what he really wanted. He couldn't return Bo to him.

Sniffling a little, Jesse turned and headed towards the living room, while all the while thinking about the time, twenty three minutes ago when he had first picked up Luke and Daisy from schol.

------------------------------------

Jesse walked in to the principle's office to see Luke and Daisy sitting in chairs that were infront of the principle's desk.

The school had already been notified that Jesse had wanted to take the kids home early because of some sort of family emergency, so the school system had agreed.

One look at Uncle Jesse's face and Luke knew that something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked.

Gulping, Uncle Jesse knelt beside Luke and took his hand as he looked Luke in the eye.

"Luke," he said, "I've got some bad news. I've just recieved word that, yer cousin Bo is...dead." Jesse said.

Luke didn't say anything for a minute, but when the realization of what Jesse had told him sunk in, Luke shook his head as the tears threatened to come.

"No..he can't be!" Luke said, raising his voice slightly.

"I saw his body, Luke...it was Bo." Jesse said quietly.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!" Luke yelled as he ran out of the office, looking for anyplace to hide.

Daisy looked after Luke as he ran out of the office.

Jesse looked at her and saw the tears in her eyes, so he went to her and helped her to her feet and began to lead her to the truck.

Once there, she had been hoping that it all was some sort of joke, that Bo would peek his curly, blond head out of the window and smile that warming smile of his, but when Jesse opened up the passanger door and Daisy found the cab empty, she looked at Jesse and said, "He's really gone, isn't he?"

"Yes Daisy. I'm 'fraid so." Jesse answered.

Slowly Daisy climbed in to the truck and minutes later Luke joined her, having come straight from the restroom after having gone in there and losing his lunch.

Neither Luke nor Daisy had said anything on the way back home.

Luke had his arms folded and his gaze was on the glove compartment, but Jesse knew that he was thinking about Bo.

Daisy, on the other hand was leaning against Uncle Jesse as she softly cried, mourning the loss of her cousin.

Jesse had pulled the truck to a stop and almost immediatly, Luke had jumped out and raced inside.

Now, Luke lay on his bed crying.

-----------------------------------------------------

Jesse entered the living room just as he heard something approaching, fast!

Going to the window Jesse looked out to see a grey truck headed straight for the ditch at the end of their driveway!

Thinking quickly, Jesse grabbed his shotgun and headed out, just in case these people intended on harming him or his family.

Jesse flinched as the truck hit the ditch with such force that the old truck just flipped end over end and came crashing down on the top of the cab!

All was silence after the truck had stopped, then that silence was broken as two boys of about twelve or thirteen came crawling out of the windows.

Jesse squinted, trying to indentify the boys when the front door of the farm opened to allow Luke and Daisy, both of whom had heard the crash, to exit and walk over.

"Jethro and Clark!" Luke said with some suprise and hatred.

"The Bodine brothers?" Jesse asked.

"Yep. They hated Bo!" Luke seethed.

Getting angry, Jesse marched straight over to the Bodine brothers and questioned them.

Jethro didn't say anything, but when Jesse took down his strap to spank them, Clark broke the silence.

"Yeah we saw Bo today, so what?" Clark asked.

"Did you hurt him or prevent him from getting to school in any way?" Jesse asked.

"You can't prove anything, you old goat!" Jethro sneered.

Jesse glared at the boy who had called him an old goat.

"You did do something to him, didn't you!" Luke accused.

"Maybe we did and maybe we didn't!" Jethro replied.

"If you don't tell me right now, I swear to God that..." Luke began.

"Lukas Duke, don't you ever take the Lord's name in vain like that!" Uncle Jesse said to him.

Luke shied away from his uncle and said, "Yes, sir."

Turning back to the Bodine brothers, Jesse said, "Now you tell me the truth right now or I'll have you both arrested for tresspassing!"

Jethro didn't say anything but Clark said, "Bo's alive, for now. But he's in a place where you'll never find him!"

Jethro glared at Clark for spilling the beans to the Duke's.

"Clark! I swear if you wern't my brother i'd kill you!" Jethro said.

"What! These no good Duke's still don't know where the sissy is! So what if they know he's still alive? They won't find him in time anyway!" Clark said.

Jethro crossed his arms and stood his ground.

Jesse turned to Luke said said, "Luke, call Rosco and ask him to come here."

"Yes, sir." Luke said as he headed towards the house with more of the usual spring to his step.

Chapter Eight

The sun set over the Chickisaw Game Preserve and one little boy sat huddled in a small ball, watching it die.

The little boy shivered as the temperature began to drop as the night closed in on him.

Slowly, Bo lay down on the leaves underneath an old tree.

The dry leaves scratched at his bare back and almost more than anything, Bo wanted his shirt, if just to help him keep warm!

He had no idea how to start a fire, and even though he would welcome the heat, Bo figured that he wouldn't welcome the animals that the fire might bring, so Bo just suffered in silence.

After awhile though, he fell asleep and had a dream.

_Bo walked through the old door of the Duke Farm to see a much older Luke Duke sitting at the kitchen table getting drunk. Daisy was also sitting there, but she was smoking at her usually very pretty, golden brown hair was a mess! Everything around them was in disrepair. Bo had never seen the farm looking like this!_

_"Luke, what happened?" The nine year old asked his older cousin._

_Luke swallowed a mouthful of whiskey before he said, "You died cuz'," hic "thaz what happen'." _

_Bo shook his head, not understanding completly._

_"When tho' two Boodine brothers took ya, an unc' Jess saw yer' corpse, he went histarical! Took his gun, went out to th' fields an' shot 'imself. Me? I started drinkin' ta drown out th' memories' of you. Daisy..I don't...I don't know 'bout her." Luke said just before he passed out!_

_Bo turned to Daisy who held up her shaking hand._

_"Don't look at me Bo Duke! You are the one who had to die and wreck all our lives!" She said._

_"No!...No!" Bo said._

"NO!" Bo screamed as he woke up, drenched in sweat.

Looking around, Bo realized where he was and nearly burst into tears, but he was able to bite them back.

"Luke wouldn't cry, he'd be brave, so that's what I'm gonna do!" Bo said as he got up and stretched.

Turning towards the edge of the Game Preserve he said, "I'm goin' home!"

His mind set, Bo walked to the fence of the Game Preserve. After a few minutes of searching he found the cut which Jethro had made earlier that day.

Bending down, Bo crawled through the cut and stood up.

Brushing off his clothes, Bo began his long journey back to Hazzard.

----------------------

Rosco had come, questioned both boys before dragging them off to jail.

Jethro had never said another word about Bo. Clark looked as if he wanted to, but stern looks and death threats from his brother kept him quiet.

"So what are we goin' ta do, Uncle Jesse?" Luke asked after Rosco had left.

"There's not much we can do, cept' go look for him!" Uncle Jesse replied.

"Where will we start looking?" Luke asked as he sat down on the couch beside his uncle and thought about Bo.

"We'll check the caves around Pine Crest, and the Indian Caves. Slowly, we'll work our way through the whole county." Jesse replied.

Luke listened to his uncle's plan in silence.

Even though it would take a long time to execute, for Bo it would be worth it!

Knowing that Bo was alive, put joy into Luke's heart, but that joy tapered off when he thought that Bo was out there, somewhere all alone and frightened out of ten years of his life which he can't spare! Luke didn't even want to think if Bo was injuried or not!

"This mean me and Daisy can skip school?" Luke asked.

Jesse looked down at his nephew's hopeful eyes and chuckled.

_'With those blue puppy eyes lookin' at me? How can I say no!_ He thought.

"I think this is one family emergency where it would be right ta skip school." Jesse replied.

Luke silently cheered at this news as he went to go get his county maps to look over them and see if he could figure out where his cousin was.

Chapter Nine

The night slowly passed and soon the hot sun rose high in the sky in Georgia.

One scared little boy walked down the lonely highway alone.

Not one car that had passed him stopped or even slowed down, dispite Bo's best efforts at being seen.

He prayed that the next car to come along would be Jesse's white pickup truck, but there was little chance of that happening, since Jesse didn't even know that Bo was across the state line.

Looking up, Bo saw a sign that said, HAZZARD COUNTY 70 MILES.

Sighing, he knew that he still had a long way to go before he would see his family again.

This pained him deeply, but knowing that he would most likely see them at the end of the journey, put a small spring into his step.

'_This is just like that one story Luke read to me a few months ago!_' Bo thought as he recalled the long story Luke had read to him.

A hobbit, named Frodo Baggins had to leave all of his friends behind so that he could take this dangerous ring to a large volcano in the land of Mordor.

Bo remembered this story vividly. What he remembered most was that he had been so scared for Frodo when that spider had gotten him, but that fear had turned to rejoicing when Frodo's faithful companion Samwise Gamgee had come and rescued him from the clutches of the evil orcs and goblins.

Bo pretended that he was that hobbit, Frodo Baggins, and that the Duke Farm was the Shire. Samwise Gamgee would be Bo's older cousin Luke, whom Bo knew would protect him no matter what!

Getting his resolve back, Bo started to jog down the road towards his home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Two Weeks Later-

"NOTHIN'!" Luke yelled as he flung his maps across the kitchen and then stalked off to his room.

It had been two weeks to the day that the Duke's had learned that Bo was still alive, two weeks of searching tirelessly through the roads and backroads of Hazzard.

Finally, there was no area left to search and Jesse, sadly had called the search off.

Luke had been less than thrilled about Jesse's desision to call off the search for Bo, and he had vocally made sure Jesse knew that he was upset.

"WE CAN'T JUS' ABANDON HIM!" Luke had yelled the second Jesse had made his desision.

"Luke, we've searched everywhere. There's jus' nowhere left ta search!" Jesse said as he placed a hand on the young man's shoulder.

Luke, still quite angry, had shoved off his uncle's supportive hand and had stalked off to his bedroom, leaving Jesse sitting at the table, softly crying.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Reaching his bed, Luke made to lie down, but he stopped himself and went over to Bo's bed and lay down.

He grabbed his cousin's pillow and breathed in the smell of it.

It still smelled of shampoo and still had Bo's scent on it.

The tears that Luke couldn't hold at bay finally fell and landed on the pillow as Luke held it close to him, feeling that this was as close as he could get to Bo for the rest of his life.

Luke suddenly felt very alone now that his cousin was officially gone. Everything seemed so quiet, so dull, so...wrong.

He knew that Bo was still alive, he had to be, and Luke would never give up on him, besides, what kind of cousin would he be if he just gave up on the person who was counting on him?

Still holding the pillow tightly to his chest, Luke chanced a glance at the family photo that was taken three months ago.

Everyone had been so happy back then, so carefree, with no knowledge that everyone's life would change drastically just three months later.

Luke and Daisy stood beside they're Uncle Jesse, who had one arm around both Luke and Daisy's shoulders.

Bo was kneeling on the ground right in front of Jesse, while he held a baby goat in his arms.

Luke remembered when that picture was taken just like it was yesterday.

The goat the photographer wanted Bo to hold didn't want to stay still long enough for the picture to be taken, so Jesse had to feed the goat and had to have someone off camara to wave a hankie at the goat to get its attention long enough for the photo to be taken.

Once it was over, the goat had scrambled out of Bo's grasp and started running back to it's stall.

Bo had gone after the goat, but ended up in a mud puddle when he had fallen over the goat, who had stopped in it's tracks.

When all was said and done, Bo had mud from the tip of his head, all the way down his back and to the bottom of his shoes.

Luke and Daisy had both laughed at this, and Jesse had kept a straight face long enough to tell Bo to take off his shoes, and take a shower.

The moment Bo was out of sight, Jesse burst out laughing!

A ghost of a smile drifted over Luke as he replayed those events over and over in his mind.

"That was an intresting day, wasn't it Luke?" Daisy asked as she timidly entered the room and walked over to her cousin.

Luke nodded and he focused his attention on Daisy, instead of the photo.

"Everyone was so happy back then." Luke whispered.

"Everyone was together." Daisy reminded him.

Luke wiped his eyes with the back of his hand, not wanting Daisy to see his tears.

Daisy, however, sat down beside him and put one arm around Luke's shoulder.

"It's alright Luke, let it out. It's ok ta cry for Bo." Daisy said soothingly.

"But Bo's not dead...he's not!" Luke insisted.

"If he wasn't dead, we'd'a found him by now." Daisy replied.

Luke didn't say anything as his mind ran over different scenarios of Bo.

"Come on," Daisy said as she tried to tug Luke up off the bed, "Uncle Jesse wants to go into town."

"Why?" Luke asked.

"To get everything ready for Bo's funeral." Daisy replied.

"No! He can't do that!" Luke said.

"He...he wants us ta go with him." Daisy said quietly.

"No! I will never start to plan Bo's funeral, BECAUSE HE ISN'T DEAD!" Luke shouted.

"Luke," Jesse said from the doorway, "Bo's dead. We have to move on now, he wouldn't want us ta.."

"Uncle Jesse, I...I know that Bo isn't dead!" Luke said exasperatedly.

"Luke, that is enough!" Uncle Jesse said sternly before he turned around and left the house.

After a couple of minutes, Luke's anger and helplessness got the better of him, so he rose up and ran outside, looking for someplace to hide.

Desiding on the nearby forest, Luke ran off towards the old cabin he had found.

Daisy ran after Luke and was just in time to see him dash off towards the forest.

Unsure of what she should do, she made a last minute desision and started to follow Luke.

Chapter Ten

Bo chowed down on the wild strawberries that he had found. He usually didn't care for strawberries that much, but they were much better than the bugs he had been forced to consume the other night.

It had been two weeks to the day that Bo had set out for home, and already he was tired, tired of walking, tired of eating bugs and fruit, and he was plain tired of being tired!

Last night, as the sun had risen, Bo passed a sign that read, 'WELCOME TO HAZZARD COUNTY!'

Minutes after passing the sign, Bo had set up camp for the night.

Now, he was sitting, roughly two and one half miles from the sign, eating his breakfast.

Bo rose and wiped his sticky hands on his dirty clothes.

He was just about to march off when he heard something!

Bo was just about to run when he heard the sound again, it sounded like a whimper of pain!

Getting his nerve up, Bo quietly walked through the bushes and peered down into a small ditch were a small female puppy dog lay crying!

Bo smiled at the puppy and guessed it was a beagle/basset/blue heeler mix, he could also see that it was in need of some help.

Gently, Bo scooted over to the puppy's side and looked at it's injury, which was nothing more than a slashed paw which had already stopped bleeding, but was in danger of getting infected.

Bo guessed by the way the puppy was panting that he hadn't had anything to eat or drink in days.

Carefully he picked the puppy up, being extra careful not to touch or jar the injuried paw, and carried the puppy down to the small stream which he had found yesterday.

Bo lay down at the edge and held the puppy over the edge so it could get a drink.

Slowly the puppy's pink tongue flicked out and tasted the water, before it started to lap it up greedily.

When it was done, Bo put the puppy on the shore and dipped is somewhat clean, red bandanna in the water and used it to wash the gash.

The puppy wimpered when the water hit it's wound, but Bo's soothing words quieted the dog.

Finally, Bo tied the soaking wet, cold cloth to the gash before he picked the puppy back up.

He knew that he couldn't leave her out here all alone because she wouldn't survive, plus she reminded Bo of his own prediciment.

"You're coming home with me, girl! I'm sure ma Uncle Jesse will let'cha stay!" Bo told the puppy who reached up and licked his cheek.

Bo smiled, feeling happier than he had in days!

Finally he began to walk with certanty, towards his home, for he knew exactly where he was, now that he was back in Hazzard.

By his estimation, it would be another two to three hours before he'd be walking in the front door of the Duke Farm.

In two or three hours he'd be home, home with Luke, Daisy and Uncle Jesse.

There would be good food, clean clothes a nice, soft bed and a soothing bath!

Bo smiled as those thoughts went through his mind.

Swiftly, Bo began to walk back home.

--------------------------------------

-Three hours later-

Bo stumbled up the grass and gravel driveway, clutching the sleeping dog tightly to his chest.

He frowned when he didn't see his Uncle Jesse's white pickup, but undetered, Bo continued on.

Reaching the front door, Bo opened it and went inside.

"LUKE, DAISY, UNCLE JESSE!" Bo called out.

When he received no answer, Bo snooped around, looking for them.

After checking each and every room, Bo gave up, having faith that they would return.

Going to the kitchen, Bo wearily grabbed a bowl and the pitcher of ice cold milk.

Pouring the milk into a bowl Bo carried the milk and the dog into his and Luke's bedroom.

Setting the bowl of milk down, Bo put the pup on the floor and watched as she drank all of the milk before she awkwardly sat and stared at Bo.

"Alright girl." Bo said as he bent down, picked her up and placed her on his bed.

Quickly Bo got under his covers and watched as the pup also dove under the covers before curling up at Bo's stomach.

Smiling, Bo shut his eyes and fell asleep.

Chapter Eleven

Luke stopped walking and sat down on a log which sat by a stream.

"LUKE!" Daisy yelled as she came around the bend to find Luke sitting there.

"Daisy, why'd ya follow me?" Luke asked, somewhat angerly.

"Because, I didn't think it was a good idea to for you ta wonder off alone." Daisy replied.

"You sound like Uncle Jesse." Luke said after a minute.

Daisy smiled at this comparision and watched as Luke tossed a small twig into the water and watched it float.

"You really miss em', don't'cha?" Daisy asked, seeing the lost look in Luke's eyes.

Luke glanced at his cousin for a second before returning his gaze to the twig.

"Am I that noticable?" Luke asked.

Daisy laughed at this and gently patted Luke's arm.

"It's just so hard sometimes, being in that room and knowin' that Bo might ne'va be comin' back. It's hard, trying to continue without him there. Bo was my best friend, now he's gone." Luke said sadly.

"Oh Luke, he's not gone. He's still alive, right in there." Daisy said as she tapped Luke's chest, right where his heart was.

Luke gave a small half smile as he nodded his head.

"You're right." He said.

Standing, Daisy said, "Come on, we better head back 'fore Uncle Jesse gets back."

"Yeah, guess I angered him anough for one night." Luke replied as he also stood and, along with Daisy, headed back to the farm.

----------------------------------------------

It was 7:02 before Luke and Daisy arrived back at the farm.

Not two minutes later, Uncle Jesse pulled up and parked the truck.

He got out and headed over to Luke and Daisy, who were both standing on the porch.

"Come on, best get inside, a storm's blowin' in." Jesse warned his two charges.

Nodding, Luke opened the door and ushered Daisy in first, as was tradition.

When Daisy had entered, Luke followed her as Uncle Jesse followed him inside.

Walking down the hall, Luke entered his bedroom, at first not noticing anything unusual.

He went to the family photo and once again stared at it, wishing with all his might that Bo would come home.

Biting back the tears that threatened to fall, Luke turned away from the photo and was just about to flop down on his bed when he noticed a lump in Bo's bed.

Looking around, Luke grabbed his wooden baseball bat and snuck over to the bed.

With one hand poised, ready to strike the person in the bed, Luke carefully removed the bed sheet and stopped, totally in awe at what he found.

Looking down, Luke saw Bo sleeping soundly, with one hand around a small puppy.

Dirt and blood caked Bo's face, arms and legs, but that didn't matter to Luke!

Sinking to his knees, Luke reached out with trembling hands to touch Bo, just to make sure he was really.

Luke's touch awoke Bo from his sleep.

Opening his eyes, Bo yawned and sat up, smiling when he saw Luke.

"Bo...BO!" Luke shouted as he hugged his cousin fiercly.

Bo returned the hug warmly, just glad that Luke was finally here with him.

"Oh Bo, I missed you so much!" Luke sobbed as the tears of joy fell.

The door burst open as Uncle Jesse and Daisy, both having heard Luke's yell, came in and stopped short when they saw Bo sitting there in his bed, being embraced by Luke.

"Bo!" Uncle Jesse and Daisy said in unison.

Bo raised his head and looked past Luke and looked at Jesse and Daisy.

"Uncle Jesse..Daisy!" Bo said happily as they both approached and enveloped him in a hug.

Luke stepped back and injoyed this happy moment, glad that the whole family was now back together.

"We're all glad that you're back at home, Bo." Uncle Jesse said proudly.

"Me too, Uncle Jesse. After all those days of walkin' I thought I'd never get here!" Bo replied.

"Bo, what happened to you?" Luke asked.

Bo turned to face him and told him all about the Bodine brothers and what they had done to him.

"Then, they dropped me off at the Game Preserve, and told me that if I return ta Hazzard, I'd be in a heap of trouble." Bo said.

Luke's anger rose as Bo ended his story.

What Jethro and Clark had done to Bo was nothing short of abuse, something which Luke wanted to make them pay for!

"So, you walked one hundred and one miles in two weeks?" Jesse asked.

"I didn't walk all the way Uncle Jesse. I rode in the back of a pickup for sixty miles, so I only had to walk thirty or forty miles in all." Bo replied.

"Where'd you pick up the dog?" Jesse asked, pointing to the puppy, who was now awake.

"Cassie? I found her on the outskirts of Hazzard. She was wounded so I patched her up as best I could and took her home." Bo explained.

Jesse glanced at the beautiful dog as she stood up and limped over to Bo.

Reaching down, Bo picked her up and sat her on his lap.

"Can I keep 'er?" He asked.

Jesse looked from the dog, to Bo and back.

He clearly saw that bond that had formed between them and knew that he couldn't break them up.

"Yeah, she can stay." Jesse replied.

"YES!" Bo cheered.

"Now, why don't you come on into the kitchen and I'll fix ya somethin' ta eat. I bet you're famished." Uncle Jesse said.

"You have no idea, Uncle Jesse." Bo replied as he hopped off the bed.

"While I'm a'cookin' you should probably take a nice, hot bath!" Jesse suggested.

Bo smiled at this suggestion and quickly handed Cassie to Luke before he raced to the bathroom.

"Now that's somethin' I hope I see more often." Jesse murmered as he entered the kitchen.

Usually, Jesse had to drag the young boy into the bathroom before he'd take his bath.

To see Bo actually wanting a bath was something worth smiling about.

Turning, Luke entered the kitchen to find something for Cassie to eat.

Chapter Twelve

"Bro, we have us a problem." Clark said as he entered Jethro's bedroom.

Jethro looked up from the book he was reading and sighed.

It had only been two hours since their dad had come and bailed them both out of the county jail.

Of course, both boys had told their father that the sheriff's claims of them mistreating Bo were ludicrious, and of course, their father believed them.

"What's the problem, Clark?" Jethro asked.

"Was jus' passin' the Duke Farm, guess what, the little brat's back!" Clark said.

"WHAT!" Jethro roared.

He thought that the little threat he had made to Bo would have been sufficient, but he guessed wrong.

"Oh, that does it!" Jethro said as he stormed over to his closet, yanked it open and grabbed the rifle his father had given to him.

"You're actually gonna use that on em'?" Clark asked.

"Yep. Bo won't listen to reason, so we're jus' gonna have ta teach him some!" Jethro said as he loaded round after round into the gun.

"A little bit of an overkill, don'cha think?" Clark asked.

"I want that little bugger good an' dead!" Jethro said.

"Come on bro, all he did was squeal to the teach, ya don' have'ta kill em'." Clark replied.

"Who's side are you on?" Jethro asked.

"You're's of course." Clark replied.

"Then get ya gun and follow me!" Jethro ordered.

He then left the room and exited the house.

Clark reached into the closet and grabbed his own loaded rifle and followed Jethro to the Duke Farm.

-------------------------------------

Bo had just settled down at the kitchen table when all hell broke loose!

One minute he was reaching for his fork, the next, the window infront of him shattered!

Luke pushed him to the floor and watched as Uncle Jesse grabbed his gun and went outside to see who was shooting at them.

"Don't worry Bo, Uncle Jesse will take care of things!" Luke reasurred.

"Cassie, where's Cassie?" Bo asked as he cried.

Luke looked around and spotted the puppy cowering in a corner.

"She's over in the corner." Luke replied.

Bo then broke away from Luke and ran over to his puppy.

Luke tried to stop him, but was unable to catch him as Bo slipped from his grasp.

------------------------------------

Jethro had just finished reloading after shooting at Jesse, when he looked through the broken window and saw Bo stand up.

Quickly, the rifle was back up on Jethro's shoulder as he quickly took aim.

Clark watched and bit his lip as his brother looked down the barrel at his intended target.

------------------------------------

"NO BO!" Luke yelled as he started to scramble after his cousin.

The sound of a rifle firing close by rung in Luke's ears.

What happened next would be burned in Luke's heart and mind forever.

The side window shattered, and seconds later Bo collasped to the ground in a pool of blood as the bullet entered his chest and nicked a vein.

Luke looked up as Jethro and Clark entered the house, rifles raised and at the ready.

"You...bastards!" Luke cursed.

He had never said that hated word before, but right now, it fit his mood perfectly.

"Shut up Duke, or you'll get it too!" Jethro warned as he raised his rifle again.

Clark, who had been standing to the side of Jethro, took his own look at Bo's body.

He had never meant for Bo to be shot.

Sure he was angry with the kid, but Jethro was the one to take things to far.

Now Clark was alot of things, but he would never help anyone commit murder, be it one of his friends, or his own brother.

"Jeth, stop." Clark said.

Jethro shook his head and started to squeeze the trigger of his rifle.

With tears in his eyes, Clark raised his own gun and took aim at his brother.

"I'm sorry." Clark whispered as he pulled the trigger.

Jethro jerked as the bullet entered his neck. The jerk of his body caused his finger to spasm and pull the trigger of his own gun, but thankfully, the bullet that had been meant for Bo's head, imbedded itself into the cabinet by Bo's side.

Luke and Clark watched as Jethro's body slumped to the floor, dead.

Not wasting any time, Luke scrambled over to Bo's side to take stock of his injuries.

Bo was awake and most certantly in pain as the tears flowed down his face.

"Oh Bo." Luke said as he to cried.

"Luke..gettin'...pretty hard..to..breathe." Bo wheezed out.

"I've gotta get you some help." Luke whispered as he tried to pick Bo up.

Clark, who had stood motionless over his brother's dead body, now turned and helped Luke pick Bo up and take him to Jesse's pickup.

"UNCLE JESSE!" Luke yelled.

"He went off into the woods." Clark explained.

"Why'd he do that?" Luke asked.

"Because Jethro set up a decoy to trick em'." Clark asked.

Luke shook his head and turned back to his cousin as he placed him in the truck.

"How're we gonna get him to the hospital?" Luke asked.

"I'll drive." Clark volenteered.

"You know how ta drive?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, but now's no time ta explain." Clark replied as he hopped into the drivers seat.

Luke went around to the passanger seat and sat down, holding Bo's head on his lap as Clark took them to the hospital.

Chapter Thirteen

Clark slammed down hard on the brakes of the pickup as he slid to a stop at the ambulance entrance to the hospital.

Not wasting any time, Clark hopped out and helped Luke carry Bo inside where some orderlies were just wheeling a gurney down the hall.

Seeing the injured boy, the orderlies came back and took Bo from Luke's arms and laid him gently on the gurney.

A passing nurse also came over and got the gist of what Luke was mumbling for she turned to the orderlies and said, "Take him to Treatment Room 1."

Nodding, the orderlies rolled the gurney down the hall and backed it into a room on the left side of the hall.

"If you wouldn't mind waiting in the waiting room. I'll have one of our nurses contact you're parents." The nurse said to the two boys before she turned and headed towards the treatment room.

After entering, she took a good, hard look at Bo.

At first she was amazed that he was even still alive! Judging from the damage to his chest, the boy should have died on the scene, but head nurse Lynn Bueche knew that looks can be deceiving.

The boy was currently hooked up to the oxygen and another nurse was starting an IV to counteract any shock that the boy might have.

The door to the treatment room opened and Dr. Julian Bueche, Lynn's father, entered the room, carrying with him a medical chart.

"What have we got?" Julian asked his daughter as he took his own look at Bo's pale figure.

"Bullet wound to the chest, as well as multiple cuts from glass. There are also signs of malnutrition and exhaustion." Lynn said.

Julian shook his head as he wrote all of the information down in Bo's chart.

"Judging from his labored breathing, I think a lung may have been nicked. Alright, I want a full blood work up and I want him x-rayed stat. If it is a damaged lung we're dealing with, I want an OR on standby. From the way this boy looks, I doubt he has very much time to spare!" Julian said as he took a new set of Bo's vitals.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse Duke and Rosco P. Coltrane walked briskly into the hospital and stopped at the admittance desk.

Jesse had just arrived back at the farm to find blood on the kitchen floor and Bo and Luke gone.

Cassie was still cowering in a corner and wouldn't come for love nor money, so Jesse had left her there when the phone rang.

It had been the Tri-County hospital, informing him that Bo had been admitted because of a gun shot wound.

Jesse had been about to leave when he saw Jethro's dead body lying on the ground, a bullet hole through his neck.

Quickly, Jesse called Rosco and explained the situation, and in no time Rosco was at the Duke Farm taking Jesse's statement and checking out the evidence.

"Kee, kee, I've got em' this time, I love it, I love it!" Rosco kept saying to himself as he gathered up Clark and Jethro's weapons for evidence.

"Rosco, I need to get to the hospital. Do you need anything else?" Jesse asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm going to need Luke and Bo's statements." Rosco replied.

Jesse nodded his head and beckoned Rosco to follow him.

Now they both were at the hospital, waiting for the admittance nurse to finish up talking on the phone.

Finally, she hung up and turned to them.

"Sorry for the wait, sirs. May I help you?" She asked.

"I'm lookin' for my nephew Bo Duke. The hospital called an' said he'd been admitted." Jesse said.

"Bo Duke." The nurse said, looking through her files.

"Ah yes, here it is. He's still in the ER with the doctors at the moment. If you like I can have someone show you the way." The nurse offered.

"Yes, thank you." Jesse replied.

Smiling, the nurse tapped one of her friends on the shoulder and explained the situation.

Nodding her head, the other nurse turned and left the room.

Several minutes later she rounded the corner and approached Jesse and Rosco.

"Please follow me." She said.

Jesse and Rosco followed the nurse to the ER.

Once there, Jesse and Rosco found Luke and Clark, sitting side-by-side in some hospital chairs a little way's down from Treatment Room 1.

"Luke!" Jesse said.

Luke looked up through tear filled eyes and looked at his uncle and Rosco.

"Uncle Jesse!" Luke said though his voice trembled a little.

Jesse went over and sat down beside Luke as Luke rested his eyes against Jesse's shoulder and cried.

Rosco, however, went over to Clark and started to slap the cuffs on him.

Luke heard this and looked up.

"Rosco," he said, "Clark didn't do anythin' wrong. In fact, he saved Bo from bein' killed."

Rosco looked at Luke and nodded for him to continue.

Slowly and haltingly, Luke told them what happened, leaving nothing out, even the fact that Clark had killed his younger brother to protect Bo!

Once Luke had finished, Rosco turned to Clark and asked, "Is that how it happened?"

Clark nodded his head at the sheriff and replied, "Yes, sir."

Rosco sighed as he stood up and continued to put the cuffs on Clark's wrists.

"I'm sorry I have'ta do this young man, but it's the law." Rosco said as he began to read Clark his rights.

Once he was finished, Rosco took Clark away.

Chapter Fourteen

The door to Treatment Room 1 opened to admit the orderlies who were pushing Bo's gurney towards the elevator.

On their journey to the elevator, they passed Luke and Jesse who sat and just looked at Bo's pale figure.

When the gurney was gone, Dr. Bueche who had been watching them, finally walked over to speak with them.

"Mr. Duke?" He asked.

Jesse's tear filled eyes met the calm ones of the doctor.

"Yes?" Jesse asked.

"I'm Dr. Bueche, I was the one to check out your son.." Julian said.

"Bo's..not ma son. He's ma nephew." Jesse sadly corrected.

"Of course. What I can tell you now is that Bo is in rough shape. The fact that he already showed signs of malnutrition is not good, especially coupled with the fact that he was shot. Right now he's on his way to surgury to repair what damage we can. If he's lucky, he may come out of this unscathed." Dr. Bueche said.

"And if he's not?" Luke asked.

"Bo may lose all or partial use of the left side of his body. Now, this may happen and then again it may not, I'm just saying that it's possible." Dr. Bueche said.

Jesse and Luke had both paled at this news and really didn't hear the rest of the doctor's words.

_'Bo could be paralized or maimed the rest of his life, and it's all ma fault!'_ Luke thought as he stared down at his shaking hands.

"Now, I must be getting back to the OR. I'm assisting on you're nephew's surgury. Once I have some news, I will come down and share it." The Dr. said before he turned and left.

----------------

It was four hours later before Dr. Bueche returned to the waiting room.

"How is he doc?" Jesse asked as he rose to his feet.

"It's to soon to tell, Mr. Duke. I'm not going to promise anything, but from the damage we saw, it's very likely that he may never fully regain the use of the left side of his body." Julain replied tiredly.

Jesse and Luke didn't know what to say, they both just collasped as they tried to digest this news.

Soon tears began to fill and run down Luke's face as he thought that his own cousin would be paralized the rest of his life.

"When will we know for sure, doc?" Jesse asked.

"When he wakes up. Right now he's in a medically induced coma. He should come out of it in the next day or so, then we'll know for sure." Dr. Bueche replied.

Jesse just nodded, not trusting his voice any further.

Seeing that the conversation, for the most part was over, Dr. Bueche turned and headed to his office.

--------------------

-Two Days Later-

It was the sound of someone snoring that finally brought Bo to wakefulness.

Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around the room.

He spotted his Uncle Jesse dozing in a chair on the right side of his bed, while on the left side, Luke was sleeping, holding Bo's hand.

Bo supressed a yawn as he flexed his hand.

Memories of what had happened flashed through his mind.

He remembered getting home, talking with Jesse and Luke and..the shot.

The one shot that had put him in the hospital in the first place.

Now that Bo was aware that he had been shot, the pain from the wound made it's presence known with a vengance.

Bo tried, but wasn't able to suppress a moan. A moan that woke up both Uncle Jesse and Luke.

The joy that they expressed at seeing Bo awake, turned to sympathy when they saw how much pain the little boy was in.

Quickly, the called the doctor to come and administer some pain medication, which he did.

"Well Bo, how do ya feel?" Luke asked.

"I hurt all ov'a Luke, especially ma left hand. Must'a sprained it er somethin'." Bo said.

Luke did a double take at Bo's words.

"Did ya just say yer left hand hurt?" Luke asked.

"Am I not speakin' very clearly!" Bo asked.

"Sorry, it's just that..." Luke began, but he stopped. He didn't want to tell Bo what the doctor had said.

"Jus' what, Luke?" Bo asked.

"Never mind. This is a good thing!" Luke said happily.

"Wha'? Me bein' in pain?" Bo asked.

"No! Yes! The fact that yer left hand hurt's is a good thing! It means that yer not gonna be paralized!" Luke said.

"Paralized? Who said anythin' about bein' paralized?" Bo asked.

Luke, realizing what he had just said, knew that he had to tell Bo everything.

So. he sat down and over the course of the next two hours, told the young boy exactly what the doctor had said.

"Huh." Bo said after Luke had finished.

"But, don'cha see cuz'? The fact that you can feel ya left side is a miracle! It means that th' doc was wrong!" Luke said joyfully.

"I guess, now's not the time ta mention that every once in a while I lose feelin' in my left leg, huh?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, now's..." Luke said as Bo's words sunk in.

"What did you say!" He asked as a cold feeling settled into the pit of his stomach.

"Sometimes I can feel ma left leg and sometimes I can't. Don't know why though." Bo admitted.

Luke just sat back in the chair, not knowing what to say.

Chapter Fifteen

Bo was in the hospital a grand total of a week and a half.

Doctor's had Bo take numerous tests to dertermine how much feeling Bo had in his leg and how much use it would be.

All of the doctors came back with the same inlightened conclusion.

Dr. Bueche sat down in front of Bo on his hospital bed.

Julian had asked to speak with Bo alone before Jesse took him home.

Bo felt that what the doctor was about to tell him was important, but he never knew or guessed how important.

"Bo. We have all examined you're case and condition and have reached a conclusion as to how much use you're left and and leg will be." Dr. Bueche said.

Bo nodded slowly, waiting for the doctor to continue.

"In time you will lose all feeling and mobility in your left leg. There is nothing that can be done to stop this, I'm sorry." The doctor said.

Bo was silent has the doctor's words flowed over him and into his very soul.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him! Him, a scrawny nine year old would have to spend the rest of his life in a wheelchair, practically totally dependant on those around him to survive each day!

"A..are ya sure, doc?" Bo asked softly, as he was nearly in tears.

"Only one percent with you're condition keep all feeling and mobility in their arms and or legs, Bo." Julian said.

"But there's still a chance, right?" Bo asked, trying to grasp onto any hope that remained.

"There's always a chance, but it's a slim chance." Julian replied.

"How much time?" Bo asked.

"That's impossible to predict. It can be a week, a month, a year, two years...never! We just don't know when it will happen, until it happens." Julian replied.

"What 'bout ma arm?" Bo whispered.

"I think, once it heals, that you will keep full mobility." Dr. Bueche said.

Bo only nodded as he stood shakily, with the doctor's help.

Helping Bo to the door, Dr. Bueche opened it and walked Bo back to Jesse and Luke, who could tell from Bo's pale face that the news had been bad.

"What's wrong, Bo?" Luke asked as he wrapped a comforting arm around Bo's shoulder.

"I don' want to talk 'bout it." Bo nearly sobbed into Luke's shoulder.

Luke was nearly in tears himself, seeing Bo hurting like this was like driving a knife into his heart.

Walking slowly, Luke took Bo to the pickup truck and helped him into the cab.

"The doc said that..."Bo began.

Luke just looked at his cousin patiently, knowing that pressing him would only drive him into depression.

"I...I'd lose th use of my...left leg." Bo whispered softly.

Luke didn't know what to say, he just hugged his cousin close and let him cry into his shoulder.

"It's goin' ta be ok buddy. We'll get though it." Luke assured as he felt his own tears track down his face.

Bo didn't respond, all he did was cry.

--------------------------

They arrived home to see the window's repaired, the blood swept up and Cassie curled up on Daisy's lap.

"Yer home!" Daisy said as she nearly lept up off the chair.

Uncle Jesse came in first, while Luke helped Bo into the house.

Bo was nearly ready to collaspe. so instead of helping him to bed, Luke helped him to the couch and helped Bo lay down.

Cassie, how had woken up, came bounding over and jumped onto the couch.

Even in his depressed state, Bo had to smile as Cassie licked his face joyfully.

He could tell that this puppy had unbounding and undieing love for him, and that nothing would change that.

Cassie, assured that her owner was indeed ok, curled up at his stomach and shut her eyes, entent on finally getting some rest.

--------------------

The weeks and months passed and slowly but surely Bo grew stronger.

His left arm healed and was as good as new, but while he didn't lose the ability to use his left leg, he still had a limp that he still has, even to this day.

The doctors, at first had been suprised at Bo's recovery, but after taking several x-ray's they soon discovered why Bo kept the use of his leg.

The nick in his spinal cord was small, and apparently it healed enough for him to use his leg, but not well enough that he didn't have a limp.

Cassie, Bo's puppy also grew into a beautiful beagle. With Bo taking good care of her, Cassie never had to worry about her medication, fleas, ticks or any of those.

Her coat always glistened as she ran with her master in the backyard.

Her undieing love for Bo never dimmed, even when he ignored her sometimes, and when this happened, Cassie made him see her.

In return, Bo also showed his love for the dog.

He still allowed her to sleep in his bed, and he continued to feed her the best dog food around.

Bo looked up as a truck came down the drive and stopped infront of the farmhouse.

Out of the passanger side door stepped Clark Bodine, who had gotten out of jail two days ago, and with his son stood Clark's father.

Clark had recieved a light sentance, seeing that he had saved Bo from being killed.

The young boy only spent four months in the local jail, while he thought about what he'd done.

After thinking about it, he came to the conclusion that if he came, once again to that type of choice, he'd do what he'd done before.

With a slight smile on his face Bo made his way over them, with Cassie hot on his heels.

"Clark!" The ten year old greeted.

Clark turned, smiled and hugged Bo.

"Hey Bo, sorry I missed ya birthday yesterday." Clark said.

"It's alright." Bo replied.

"I got'cha somethin' anyway." Clark said as he handed Bo a package which was nearly as big as Bo!

Bo carefully unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful bow and arrow set!

"I thought ya might need it sometime." Clark confessed.

"It's awsome but' how'd ya get it?" Bo asked.

"It was ma dad's. He nev'a used it, so he said I could give it ta ya." Clark said.

Bo smiled at his new friend as carried his new bow and arrow inside.

Clark and his father followed the ten year old inside, and while Bo was showing Luke what Clark had given him, Clark and his father were talking to Jesse.

After several hours the Bodine's left and Luke and Bo got ready for bed.

When time for lights out came, Luke reached over and grabbed the book that sat on the dresser.

"Nev'a got ta finish this." Luke said as he got up, went over to Bo's bed and sat down.

Bo smiled in anticipation as Luke flipped open the book to the last chapter and cleared his throat.

As Luke read the final chapter of _The Return of the King_ Bo concentrated hard on the charactors.

He smiled when Sam and Rose got married, and he nearly cried when Frodo left Middle-Earth.

The hobbit's final words rang in his mind.

_"Don't be to sad, Sam. You have so much to enjoy and to be, and to do."_

With those words ringing in his ears, Bo finally fell asleep.

Luke shut the book and smiled as he rose, placed the book back on the dresser and got into his own bed.

As he reached to shut off the lamp, he noticed Cassie climb up and settle herself against Bo.

With a slight shake of his head, Luke turned off the lamp and plunged the room into the darkness of the night.

THE END


End file.
